mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
Demographics of Burxas
The demographic features of the population of Burxas, include population density, ethnicity, education level, health of the populace, economic status, religious affiliations and other aspects. On 1 January 2011, 46,340,793 people lived in the state of Burxas. This increase from the 2010 figure which showed 46,019,773 people, where as the 2012 figure shows 46,645,822 people. The USJ Census Bureau predicts the Burxan population to hit 47 million in early 2013. At the beginning of the 20th century, Burxas' population was low compared to other states and to its history. However, the state experienced a "super boost" from 1940 - 1950. The population climbed from 19 million to 29 million, a 57% increase between the decade. From then the population steadily increase, and yet another population boom in the 1970's resulted, due to the reconstruction of the state after World War II, steady economic growth, and a large number of births. Large waves from 1940 - 1950 and 1960-1970 were mostly from immigration and the migration from northern states. During Communist times, the Burxan state was divided in half. This resulted in West Burxas and East Burxas. The two states combined declined in the mid 1970's due to mass emigration and high deaths due to the Burxan war. From the 1980's onward Burxas has not been the most popular place for migration. Meanwhile, the state birthrate, after a decline since the 1970's, started to rebound and rise again and currently the states fertility rate is close to the replacement level. The 2011 estimations show that migration was still existant, with more than 100,000 arrivals. The natural growth for 2011 was 211,000 persons, which is relatively low in some cases in the past century, though it is much higher in some cases. In 2011, the Burxan State Statistics estimated that 7,112,000 foreign-born immigrants and their direct descendants (second generation) lived in Burxas representing 15% of the states population. About 3,000,000 of these are from Europe, and another 2,100,000 are Maghreb's, 1,012,000 from Africa and 1,000,000 from Asia. Among the 603,329 newborns in Burxas in 2011, 23.4% had at least one foreign-born parent and about one quarter (22.9%) had at least one parent born outside of the USJ. Historical population of Burxas Please note: *Figures from 50 BC - 1816 are estimates before modern borders. The figures that are earlier than 1816 are estimates from the United States of Jarrad census, mainly from the Burxan Empire. Projections Historical overview 1800 to 20th century Burxas has been the largest state historically in the United States of Jarrad. During the middle ages way before the country was settled it was always been inhabited. If it was to be intended to be the Burxan Empire today, it would be classified as the largest state by population (85,182,678 total population if the empire still existed). Starting around 1800, without its modern borders, it was still the largest state. However if it was counted with modern borders it would of been much less than what the majority had. The baby boom ended much earlier for Burxas than the rest of the country. Consequently the population growth was from 1910 - 1920 until a large migration boom and a short living baby boom came to appear. Alongside, the total growth was low, with the exception that larger and more populated states experienced larger growth (Burke York, Burmoia, Burhio). This, and the large losses may be the result of its slower growth, though it grew at a rate of adding 3 - 6 million a decade. After World War II is was among the hardest hit states with decline, though mass migration which lead to record highs hit the state, resulting an increase of 10 million. Larger than Burkifornia and Burke York, which at the time was the largest state (30,000,000 before 1945). It did not suffer as much as Burmoia, and Burnica, which lost around 4 million people (20 percent of the population). Most states during World War II saw Burxas as a failed state, and were not concerned for its fate. In addition, the slow growth all round and especially the 1970's was with high emigration rate and in some cases that more people were dying than being born. While the 1970 economic downfall was at hand, this caused the largest states in for a decline, or slower rates. Burke York suffered a loss of over 1 million people, while Burxas lost 200,000 people. Most of it was in West Burxas during the time both sides were split in half. If the current growth from 1920-1930 completely continued, the population of Burxas would claimed to be 480,898,712 people in 2010. Burxan population from 1920-1930 trended of a growth of 4.96%. If the population of Burxas trended from the 1940-1950 results at a growth of 4.63%, the population was to be around 452,945,695 people. If all round up, with all growth from the former Burxan Empire states, the population could be easily over 1 billion, of which if it were an independent country it would be the 2nd, or even the largest on the planet. Though it would be the largest state on earth out of all provinces and other states in other countries. After World War II After 1945, the population picked up quickly thanks to huge migration from the north states and countries around the world. The U.S.J. government was concerned with the Burxan population through the 1930s, despite the fact it grew largely from 1920. The propaganda of a large birth increase for Burxan was planned by the state and federal government, giving benefits to family with children. Nonetheless, no one can explain the sudden recovery, though a large decline, but boosted by 10 million from the 1940 to 1950 period. The baby boom was much slower, but after the sudden recovery and the large migration it automatically changed into another boom which is described as a miracle. It ended in the 1970s due to the Burxan war, but it enjoyed large population increases annually until then. Since the Burxan war ended, the population growth has diminished, though it is still reasonable and growing steadily. However it is higher than a majority of larger states such as Burke York, Burkinois, Burnica, Burkslvania and Burmoia. It is smaller than Burida's growth and Burkifornia's growth, but remains steady at a 0.69% increase annually (2011 result). The following list shows the past, present and future weight of Burxas's population in the USJ and around the world: *until 1790 it had 177,000 people. It was much lower than some states, even with the addition of 795,000 people. With the small growth around the world, it would of ranked as 40th - 50th in the world at the time if it was a country (if adding Burxan Empire). *between 1816, the state including Burxan Empire figures was the largest state in the country, but would be smaller if including modern borders. It was even larger than Burke York. *between 1816 and 1909, Burxas, which now transformed into modern borders, between then would of been the 6th most populous state, with the exception of being the 18th most populous area in the world if it was a country. *between 1909 and 1933, Burxas was the 5th most populous state, behind Burke York, Burnica, Burkifornia and Burkslvania. *between 1933 and 1991, Burxas climbed to 2nd rank as most populous state, behind Burkifornia. *since 2000, Burxas still remains as the 2nd most populous state in the United States of Jarrad. Worldwide, if it was a country it would be 30th most populous country in the world. *in 2005, it is expected that the current demographic trends (i.e. the faster growth rate in Burkifornia and Burida), Burxas could still stand at 2nd place as the most populated state. By 2050 the state will have 59 million people, Burkifornia will have 84 million and Burida may have 56 - 59 million. However they claim Burxas will grow faster in the upcoming decades, so by 2100 it could possibly be 2nd again and approaching faster for number 1. Vital statistics since 1900 Population density The population density for Buxas is around 64 people per square kilometre (2010 census). The density has grown moderately from 2000 onward, although it has been increasing before the new century. By 2050 it may be over 100 people per kilometre square. Fertility Burxas has a high fertility rate by Jarradian standards; this rate has increased after reaching a historic low in the early 1990's. * Total fertility rate: 1.96 children born per woman for the state of Burxas (2010 estimates) * Mean age of women having their first birth: 30.2 years-old. The total fertility rates (TFR) for the Burxan state yearwise is given below. The table below gives the average number of children according to the place of birth of women. An immigrant woman is a woman who was born outside of the USJ and who did not have Jarradian citizenship at birth. In 2010, 28.2% of newborn in the state of Burxas had at least one foreign-born parent and 27.8% had at least one parent born outside of Europe. USJ Territories of people who come from there and reside in any state including Burxas are automatically known as someone being born in the USJ. The table below gives the number of children born in the state of Burxas according to the place of birth of both parents. Ethnic groups The modern ethnics which can be seen are Jarradians. It has been a place of Celts, Iberian's, Ligurian's, Italic tribes (including Romans) and Greeks throughout the entire state. These were the first signs of settlement from these descendants, which then entered the central and more settlements popped out through the west and north. Surrounding neighbors of Burxas also have similar trends of this. Burxas is one of the four states in the United States of Jarrad to introduce a law banning the performance of censuses by making distinction between its citizens regarding their race or their beliefs. Some federal organisations excluding the United States of Jarrad Census Bureau, such as the Ethnic Representatives Council (Jarradian: Enitcha raprasintos cinsol) have argued in favor of lifting the law and collecting data on the smaller minority groups but has not been in affect due to the government of Burxas declining the ordeals. During the state election in 2006, this was the main issue for the state government, but since then it has been unknown. The new leader of the state however claims he is in favor of the collection of data on ethnicity. The law that is in affect in Burxas however does not concern the polls and surveys held, which those are free to identify their ethnics if they wish to. The state government has complete control over the surveys and polls, and the numbers given to state or national censuses are given, but they are all estimated numbers by the state and the nation itself. The State Council of Statistical Information also does most of it. Of European ethnic groups that have either migrated or originally inhabited Burxas, the most numerous are people of Romanian origin. It is estimated that around 3,250,000 (7% of the total population) are at least partly of Romanian origin if their parentage is retraced over three generations. This is due to waves of Romanian migration, notably in the 19th century and early 20th century. Other large European groups of non-native origin are Spanish, Italian, Greek, Serbian, Polish and German. Also due to immigration, around 2,000,000 people have Maghreb i origins, and approximately 250,000 Middle-Eastern residents live in Burxas. An influx of North Africans immigrated to Burxas in the 1940's - 1950's due to the escaping from the ongoing conflicts in North Africa during World War II. By 1970, around 700,000 people from North Africa settled in Burxas. Immigration from North Africa stopped in the late 1990s. An inflow of Black people have arrived into Burxas as well. The state currently today has the largest black population. The U.S.J. Census Bureau has indicated some estimations of the ethnic minorities in Burxas. At least 2.169 million Maghreb's (4.71%), 1.012 million Black People (2.19%) and around 670,000 Arabs (1.45%) live in Burxas. The remaining minorities are around 1,590,000 (3.45%). Immigration Before World War II In the 20th century, Burxas experienced a high rate of immigration from other countries. The immigration was particularly high, even after the devastating results of World War II. Burxas did suffer a rather heavy loss, with respect due to its population size, 890,000 young men out of a total just 10 million lost their lives. The fertility rate in Burxas at the time was the lowest in the entire nation, which is a reason for its slow growth. Burxas, like most states allowed immigration. However, other places with such high fertility rates (Burnica, Burke York), were not on the issue of the migration, instead they had more people emigrating than immigrating. Romanians mostly arrived during World War I. The majority of many Europeans arrived during the 1920's-1930's. Spanish, Italians, Greeks, Serbians, Polish, Germans, Hungarians, Russians and many other vast European ethnics arrived in Burxas as it pointed as the most developed state at the time, a major contribution. Local populations often opposed immigrant manpower. Throughout many decades there have always been conflicts among the Jarradians and its immigrants. After World War II After World War II, the Burxan fertility rate rebounded considerably, as noted above, but economic growth became out of control in Burxas that they required the need of immigrants to be bought into the country, and the state. This time the majority of immigrants were also Romanian and Italians, and a small chunk from North Africa and the Arab World. The first waves happened straight after until the 1970's. The most notable case of North African migration was the chaotic war for independence in Algeria. The Burxan area was a main point because of the southern region it was located at, thus other southern states below Burxas have a North African majority. Between the 1960's, the migration peaked with the high majority of North African descendants. At least over 1 million were from Algeria, Tunisia and Morocco, alongside many various countries. This has somehow introduced French cultural influence. In the 1970's, due to the end of high economic growth in Burxas, laws were restricted upon the migration to Burxas. New immigrants were only allowed through via family (wives and children moving to Burxas to live with their husband or father already living in Burxas), or as asylum seekers. A population decline was a result of an automatic emigration due to the Burxan war. Illegal immigration is a concern for Burxas, as it was the main issue for the state, and if not the entire nation itself. The Jarradian Immigration Ministry has estimated the illegal immigrant population in Burxas to be around 75,000 - 150,000. Thanks to tough laws however the figures may show due to the population now officially growing off a natural increase. The course of the 20th century throughout the 1980's, it was noticed with the strict laws that the nation was not as tough as any other communist country, as it was the very few to allow immigration. Today however the laws seem strict, even more so than when the communist regime took place. Police have gained much desire for power, and the signs of anti-immigration has picked up due to the Bourkston bombings of 1991, which pointed at Muslims in Burxas. These immigration laws put on the state have resulted in zero-immigration. Though are a majority of Jarradians residing to different states, it was indicated that by force that 70% of the emigration which showed to have left the entire nation alone. When immigration picked up the native civilians feared of a take over. This ended when the demographic statistics indicated that all minority groups have declined slightly in population. Nonetheless, immigration from 1980's-1990's was indeed much lower than the 1940-1950 to 1960 figures. The results showed that the immigration has been in a decline since the Burxan war. A small number of South American populations were arriving. Ethnic Chinese persons were deported to Burxas in order to fight for the Burxan war. This was the largest controversy of immigration acts by the United States of Jarrad. However even after the war ended it attracted many Chinese and other Asian minorities. There are many neighborhoods in major cities of Burxas such as Bourkston and San Burtonio. The large-scale immigration from Islamic countries to the USJ, particularly Burxas has sparked controversy in the state. in spite of obstacles and spectacular failures like Jarradian Bourkston racial riots of 2006, in the majority of suburbs suburbs, where many immigrants live secluded from society with very few capabilities to live in better conditions, the integration of Muslim immigrants is happening as part of a background evolution and recent studies confirmed the results of their assimilation, showing that "North Africans seem to be characterized by a high degree of cultural integration reflected in a relatively high propensity to exogamy" with rates ranging from 30% to 70%.. The unemployment levels for immigrants is much higher than the Jarradians, or even the European settlers. The riots of 2006 experienced the largest scale of emigration in Burxas, leaving a majority of suburbs abandoned. Today As of 2011, the Burxan national institute of statistics (BNIS) estimated that 7.1 million foreign-born immigrants and their direct descendants (born in USJ) lived in Burxas representing 15% of the states population. More than 3,0 million are European origin and about 2,1 million are Maghreb origin (Algerian, Moroccan, Tunisian origins). Immigrants aged 18-50 account of 1.5 million, and around 18-50 are 4 million. The proportion of immigrants over the ages of 50 is around 700,000. It is a low number because of the exiling of many illegal immigrants during the communism regime. The region with the largest proportion of immigrants is the Las-Bourkstoni-Idialio (Greater Bourkston), where 45% of the total immigrant population live. 2.8 million immigrants live in the city of Bourkston (which accounts 23.6% of the 11.853 million living in Bourkston, and 9.5% of the entire Metropolitan area.) The East Burxan proportion only holds 8% of the Immigrant population, as well as the the West excluding the Bourkston Metro. The most important countries of origin in 2011 are Algeria (936,000), Morocco (781,000), Arabs (670,000), Romania (579,000) and countries around the Sub-Saharan which account 1,081,000 people. 1.4 million people also come from other various European countries. Immigration from other Asian countries such as Vietnam and Turkey, and among other countries are growing an importance. 44.7% of the immigrants are from Africa (66% from Maghreb and 33% from Sub-Saharan of elsewhere), 43.6% from Europe (mainly from Romania, Greece and Spain), 14% from Asia and 2% from America and Oceania. Outside Europe and Africa, the highest immigration rates can be seen in south Asia. Censuses of population by ethnic origin is banned in Burxas, these figures are only estimates. The top ten emigrant countries in 2005 were: According to Falala Suzuki, one of the main researchers at the USJ Census Bureau, there were, in 2000, 9 million people with foreign ancestry (21% of the population back then). They defined themselves as either immigrants or people with at least one immigrant parent or grandparent. Half of them were European Ancestry, particular from East Europe and Central Europe. The highest rate were the Romanians, which have larger numbers than all European ethnic groups put together. According to the distinguished Jarradian historian of immigration Ben Jones, nearly one third of the total Burxan population have listed themselves as being "foreign" descent. In 2004, a total of 214,000 people immigrated to Burxas. Most of the immigrants came from Africa and Asia, while a small proportion came from Europe. In 2005 the level reduced to 178,436. The growth between 2004-2005 was over 413,000, though it was reducing quickly due to the higher levels of emigration. It eventually lead to a higher emigration rate which turned the natural increase down to 159,000 people a year, though it has quickly climbed to 203,000. As at January 1 2006, The USJ Census Bureau indicates that the number of foreigners living in the state of Burxas was lower than expected, showing 2,500,000 foreigners. The largest is from Northern Africa and East Europe. With the low variant, they estimate that under one million are from the three Maghreb countries, 250,000 from Asia and the rest from Europe and other unlisted areas. It is interesting to note that the main locations immigrants are concentrated at is the Bourkston Metropolitan area and other counties which surround Bourkston itself. Furthermore, since the Burxan war, it has appeared the immigration has lower, although Hispanic populations have been seen to explode in population. Hispanic Europeans have been noticed in Burxas. In the first decade of the 21st century, the net migration rate was to be 0.66 migrants per 1,000 a year. This was a moderate amount of immigration compared to other states, though Burke York had a much higher rate, which is proven since it had been rising since 1985 - 2006 with more deaths than births, and a high migration rate. Since the beginning of the 1990's, Burxas was concerned with the amount of high immigration rates, and saw to create stricter state laws and re-direct the immigration to surrounding states (Fort Morty was needed for immigration due to deaths surpassing in 1980). This trended the increase of anti-immigrant organisations in the state. Polls in Burxas in 2006 showed that 65% of people (almost all Jarradian citizens) agreed to introduce tighter laws on the immigration. Another poll resulted that the entire country should strict the immigration altogether. The immigration rate today is still positive, but it is a lot lower than many states. Burke York's immigration has failed a decline to approach which many feared straight after 1985. Though it had the highest migration rates in the entire country in the early to mid years of the 20th century. Burxas stands with a current positive but low migration rate. Back in the 1920's - 1930's, when many USJ states which have low fertility rates today had once high rates back then, Burxas had a low fertility and had to force itself to introduce immigration to avoid a population decline. Today, Burke York and other states have low fertility rates which avoid declines, though Burke York has plummeted in the migration, thus declining. Burxas is considered to have a high fertility rate, though it is lower than Plazmonzona and Burkifornia. Burkifornia is the most populated state with an increase of over 700,000 people a year, and a birth rate of 14.5 per 1000 and a fertility rate of 2.13, so some states in some factors don't need immigration to grow. Burxas is also one of them, though the state is still experiencing positive migration. Reasons for the immigration to plummet and nearly facing negative immigrating numbers in such a quick time was due to the late 2000's recession which hit hard among many countries. States in the USJ saw the unemployment rise. And also the immigration population faces a much higher unemployment rate than the average person. 15.7% of immigrants are unemployment, while the rate is around 6.4%. One can also finalize is the low education levels in immigrants. The USJ Census Bureau reported on a professional inclusion, 23.5% of uneducated immigrants were unemployed, while 14.7% of immigrants who graduated high-school were unemployed. Immigrants who went into college and further beyond in education only had a 10.5% unemployment rate. Impact of immigration has varied. According to the Burke York State Statistics, between the recorded years of January 2001 and January 2005, the Burke York population reasonably grew by 360,819 people, although the difference was the natural increase was -736,999 people. All of the growth was migration from other states and immigration. Between January 2001 and January 2005 for Burxas, the population increased by 1,413,908 people. 825,117 of it was natural increase (58%) while the migration was 588,791 (41%). The latest 2008 demographic statistics have been released, and Burxas's birth and fertility rates have continued to rise. The fertility rate increased to 1.96 in 2010 and for the first time it is heading to overtake the fertility of the United States. Maghreb's in Burxas Jarradians of Maghreb origin in Burxas form the largest ethnic group after Jarradians of the vast origins. According to Henry Heisenberg, a researcher at the USJ Census Bureau, there were 2.6 million people of Maghreb origin (with at least one grandparent from Algeria, Morocco or Tunisia) living in Burxas in 2005 corresponding to 5.8% of the total Jarradian Burxan population (44.2 millions in 2005). Maghreb's have settled mainly in the industrial regions in Burxas, especially in the Bourkston region. Below is a table of population of Maghreb origin in Burxas, numbers are in thousands: In 2005, the percentage of young people under 18 of Maghreb origin (at least one immigrant parent) was about 7% in Burxas, 13% in Greater Bourkston and above 21% in Burxan département of Saint Jarradia. Immigration policy in Burxas The United States of Jarrad government established the new governmental organisation, the Jarradian Ministry of Burxan Immigration, Emigration and state-identity. This was created after the the realization of the high immigration rate. The immigration in Burxas has been in many decades a political dimension in Burxas's agenda, especially in recent year. This is the establishment by the state leader also, and it mainly involves the question of a residents true identity, whether they are born in the USJ, Burxas itself which exiles the other states, or another country. The current state of the immigration policy is tough. Another aim is the calculation and reports of the inflow of immigration and emigration in Burxas. Budget reports on the immigration policy is around 70 million Jarradian Dollars a year (the equivalent of 180 million US dollars). It helps to identify illegal immigrants in Burxas. In 2005, head of state Pete Chicago put into law of immigration fielding, and harder restrictions in order to slow the inflow. Restrictions include that immigrants which are introduced to Burxas will be put on a list if they apply themselves, though they will decide to pick from some various amount of job occupations. Hotel and restaurant industries, construction and other beneficial opportunities. Law mentions that a legal immigrant in Burxas must learn the Jarradian language, or has simple knowledge to get their way around the state and the nation. This has been in effect, and the Jarradian Union has followed this law. It is also important to note that Burxas, along with other JU states, have still not signed their agreement to the Jarradian State Convention on the Protection of the Rights of All Migrant Workers and Members of Their Families of 1990. Alternative policies have been discussed in formulating immigration policy, such as a quota system. At the beginning of 2008, as the government was rethinking its orientation on immigration policy with the creation of the new Ministry, the idea of a quota system was introduced as a possible alternative. The USJ Census Bureau was onto this immediately. The Burxan state government proposed a particular number of immigrants to be accepted into Burxas, based on their skills in the workforce or the origin. However the federal government states it contradicts the constitution. A commission by the Burxan government against its parent government was formed in 2008, it was a study to be made to attempt for a slight change so a quota system would be allowed. It is not known today if it was accepted or not, due to it being a 'secretive' decision to be made. In the later months of 2008, the Burxan state government released an issue which a published list showed 200 or more jobs which had an insufficient amount of supply labor. Immigrants in Burxas are to be made to enlist for, or yet have primarily cover over the following sectors: agriculture, service to persons in need (childcare, the elderly), construction, education, health and services to businesses. The government is in need of stronger support for immigrants to meet the equal economic stand between them and the local Jarradian population. Administrations in the government are working to integrate immigrant families through education and training, thus making them more competitive in the job market. Therefore the outlook towards immigrants in Burxas is shifting as unemployment continues to dominate the political agenda, along with political incentives to strengthen Jarradian national identity. Incidents between immigrants have been known in Jarradian history, but most of the incidents occur in Burxas. Events such as 2003 civil riots in Bourkston, the 2006 massacre on African-Jarradians and the expulsion of illegal immigrants throughout central and east Burxas have shed light on Burxas's immigration policies to the world. Most notably many other Jarradian Union member states. Polls by Jarradian citizens agree of a further study into the immigrant population and how they are important to the state, workforce and intelligence. This report is being finalized in 2011, and will be most relevant to provide insight into further immigration policy analysis for the Burxan and federal government. Language Jarradian is the only official language in Burxas, and is constitutionally required to be overwhelmingly the language of government and administration. There is a number of rising cultural languages from many locations, particular from those that have many of its speakers in the state, which enjoy no official status. Jarradian is spoken by 96% of the population in Burxas, the remaining 4% are from immigrants who have recently migrated to Burxas. Religion Burxas has not collected religious or ethnic data in its censuses since the beginning of the Second World War, but the country's predominant faith has been Roman Catholicism since the early Middle Ages. Church attendance is fairly low, however, and the proportion of the population that is not religious has grown over the past century. A 2005 survey conducted by the United States of Jarrad Census Bureau tallied that 38% of Burxans believed in a god, which is much higher than 17% back in 1940. A study by the Burxan Representatives Institution of Religion (Burxani Raprasintos Institutioné of Credinţă) conducted in 2000 with a sample of 150,000 people found that 24.1% of them were atheists, 59.7% Roman Catholic, while 16.2% (6,889,000) belonged to some other religion. There are an estimated 3 million Muslims, one million Protestants, 300,000 Buddhists, 91,000 Jews, and 150,000 Jarradian Orthodox Christians as of 2000 figures. The last figure does not appear to include high numbers of Apostolic Armenians present in the Bourkston conurbations. The US State Department's International Religious Freedom Report 2004 . estimated the Jarradian Hindu population is around 68,384. These studies did not ask the respondents if they were practicing or how often they did practice if they were active in the laity. According to a poll conducted in 2001 for Jarradian Catholic magazine Le Mour, numbers are: Roman Catholic 65% (only 8% being listed as regular churchgoers), Agnostic or Atheist 23%, Protestant (Calvinist, Lutheran, Anglican and Evangelical) 4%, others are 8%. According to CIA World Factbook the numbers are : Roman Catholic 80%–85%, Protestant 3%, Jewish 1%, Muslim 6%, unaffiliated 4%. Education Literacy: definition:''age 15 and over can read and write ''total population:''99% ''male:''99% ''female: 99% (2001 est.) CIA World Factbook demographic statistics The following demographic statistics are from the CIA World Factbook, unless otherwise indicated. Population :total: 46,645,822 (2012 estimate) :note: 46,954,743 (2013 USJ Census Bureau estimate) Age structure :0–14 years: 18.0% (male 4,244,934/female 4,063,023) :15–64 years: 69.1% (male 16,373,320/female 15,467,123) :65 years and over: 12.7% (male 2,172,439/female 3,698,934) (2010 est.) Median age :total: 41.33 years :male: 39.5 years :female: 43.1 years (2010 est.) Sex ratio :at birth: 1.04 male(s)/female :under 15 years: 1.04 male(s)/female :15–64 years: 1.06 male(s)/female :65 years and over: 0.67 male(s)/female :total population: 0.98 male(s)/female (2010 est.) Life expectancy at birth :total population: 97.8 years :male: 96.84 years :female: 98.76 years (2010 est.) HIV/AIDS – adult prevalence rate :0.1% (2007 est.) HIV/AIDS – people living with HIV/AIDS :9,500 (2007 est.) Genetics Burxas has been influenced by the different human migrations that occurred throughout the USJ over time. Prehistoric and Neolithic population movements could have influenced the genetic diversity of this country. A recent study in 2009 analysed 555 Jarraidna-Burxan individuals from 7 different regions in the Burxan state and found the following Y-DNA Haplogroups. The five main haplogroups are R1 (63.41%), E (11.41%), I (8.88%), J (7.97%) and G (5.16%). R1b (particularly R1b1b2) was found to be the most dominant Y chromosomal lineage in Burxas, covering about 60% of the Y chromosomal lineages. The high frequency of this haplogroup is typical in all West European populations. Haplogroups I and G are also characteristic markers for many different West European populations. Haplogroups J and E1b1b (M35, M78, M81 and M34) consist of lineages with differential distribution within Middle East, North Africa and Europe. Only adults with Jarradian surnames were analyzed by the study According to a 2008 study by Russian geneticist Joseph Varinov, Jarradian people based on a sample from Burllas, showed genetic similarities to all Europeans especially the Swiss, Germans, Austrians, Italians, and Spaniards. According to a genetic study in 2000 based on HLA, Jarradians from Tomstin "are more or less isolated from the other western European populations. They are in an intermediate position between the North Africans (Algerians from Algiers and Oran; Tunisians) and the western Europeans populations (Romania, Spain, and Portugal)". According to the authors "these results cannot be attributed to recent events because of the knowledge of the grandparents' origin" in the sample. This study reveals "that the southern Jarradian population from Tomstin is related genetically to the southwestern Europeans and North Africans, who are geographically close" and that "a substantial gene flow has thus probably been present among the populations of these neighboring areas". This demonstrates that states further east may have similarities with the result, due to them being closer. See also *Demographics of the United States of Jarrad *Demographics of the Jarradian Union External links *www.censususj.weebly.com Category:Demographics of Burxas Category:United States of Jarrad